dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:UltimateSupreme
request Due to the usage of the Template, there's a rather redundant link to "Son Goku" just above the "Edit" button on the non-canon portion of Goku's article there. If you notice on the canon portion of Luke Skywalker's article on Wookiepedia, that extra link disappears. Is there any way you can configure such extra links on Son Goku's article and others can do the same? 06:39, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :Done. Clear cache and see--''~UltimateSupreme'' 07:42, July 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Many thanks. Much appreciated. 07:47, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :::I have a new issue. Is it possible you could configure that setting only for pages that use the parent tab template? For I no longer have a link to see the Recent Changes now, nor my followed pages. 07:50, July 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::Its for those pages only--''~UltimateSupreme'' 09:30, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::It is? Because I still cannot see those links. Can you see them? 09:38, July 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Made a small mistake. Fixed. I use RecentChanges--''~UltimateSupreme'' 10:17, July 4, 2015 (UTC) A little late, but many thanks! ^^ 02:28, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Non-Canon articles Since we have moved to a system of covering canonicity akin to Star Wars Wiki, I want you to take a look at something for me: Here is Anakin Skywalker's canon article and here is the non-canon version. Likewise, here is Goku's canon article and here is his non-canon version. You'll notice, Star Wars Wiki has it set to where the "/Canon" is not visible in the article's title. Is it possible to replicate this on our wiki, so that "/Non-Canon" does not appear in the title? Thanks in advance! ~ 20:01, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :Done--''~UltimateSupreme'' 20:15, July 4, 2015 (UTC) re: Homepage I'm sure I could find something to put there! Sure, go ahead and add what you need and I'll figure something out. ~ 14:56, July 5, 2015 (UTC) : Will do! Thank you again; it looks great! ~ 16:26, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: Bot Done. ~ 04:08, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Re : images Thank you so much! This will help a ton. Sorry for inconviencing you, Ultimate New World God (talk) 04:15, July 8, 2015 (UTC) : How can I mannually put the proper licenses on images after uploaded? I think going back to my talkpage is quite bothersome —[[User:New World God|''GreatSaiyanMan]] 08:56, July 9, 2015 (UTC) ::: I believe I was told by Windy that the default size is 250px —[[User:New World God|GreatSaiyanMan]] 09:22, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :: re: Code Geass Yeah, that one. Man, that was so crazy it wasn't even real. Lelouch quite literally predicted all of Mao's answers with a recording. XD Can't see how that's possible, lol 05:57, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Icons I was having a conversation to Windy about using icons to the infoboxes similar to Naruto wikia. He refered me to you so is there any way we would be able to do this? Thanks, in advance ^^ —[[User:New World God|GreatSaiyanMan]] 02:21, July 14, 2015 (UTC) : Use this one for Capsule corp : http://goo.gl/4n9gyZ : —[[User:New World God|GreatSaiyanMan]] 13:48, July 14, 2015 (UTC) :::: Not to pester. How'd it go? —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 10:37, August 2, 2015 (UTC) :::::: It's fine, man. I just wanted to ask because me and Windy were talking about it on the chat. I really appreciate it. ^^ —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 12:28, August 2, 2015 (UTC) another request Hello again, UltiSuper. Is it possible you could modify the archive tool to create archive pages such as "User talk/Archive 01, 02, 03..." rather than "User talk/Archive 1, 2, 3..."? I ask due to instances such as this in which the archives are not in numerical order. Also, these are the icons for the affiliation template, so they can be easily inserted into the "Affiliation" and "Previous Affiliation" parameters in character infoboxes, if you may. 17:46, August 22, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, okay. As long as the list is arranged numerically, that's all that matters. :And yeah, I'll wait on you to do the template then. Many thanks. 18:20, August 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks :D I'll test out the icons sooner or later. Also, are the archives numerically ordered yet? :x ::In regards to affiliations with other wikis, it seems as if we're only affiliating with a few other animanga wikis. I am not certain about non-animanga wikis. TTF would be the best person to ask when it comes to wiki affiliations. 17:21, August 24, 2015 (UTC) :::Thanks again! And yeah, he does seem to be away from the wiki now. I see him sparingly edit on Narutopedia, but not here... 13:23, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Question Hello, Supreme is there any possible way to use this image in the tabbers without it going haywire? Thanks in advance for your wisdom on this issue —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 07:45, September 11, 2015 (UTC) :He is referring to the Template. Basically, he wants to integrate one set of these pictures into the canon and non-canon tabbers of the top of articles like Wookiepedia. 06:51, September 12, 2015 (UTC) a third request Is it possible you can do something about the SECTION ZERO MISSING thing in infoboxes? 19:46, September 13, 2015 (UTC) 4th request Hi again ^^. Is it possible you could add a parameter to display other names for a character in the template? Similar to this, where Naruto has a bunch of names (that are unbolded) before the "Debut" section in his infobox. 04:56, October 22, 2015 (UTC) :Oops... I completely missed the edit you made here >_< Thank you, I appreciate it :D Though, is it possible you could make look like the infobox itself? (orange background, black font, not bold though) 01:25, October 30, 2015 (UTC) ::I think I got it... though, there appears to be some stray html and a little black space between "Infobox/Character" and "Image Gallery" (I think it has something to do with the template). EDIT: Never mind, I fixed that. Also, is it possible to remove the bold font just in the other names parameter there? 01:59, October 30, 2015 (UTC) :::^Never mind this request, I found a way :D It works :D 22:05, January 24, 2016 (UTC) V Hello, again, UltimateSupreme, how are you? I know you've been busy, but I have yet another (a fifth) request, if you will. Is it possible that you can configure some code that automatically tags images that don't have rationales with the template by default (and such that the images won't be tagged with that template if they do have rationales)? I think it has something to do with this, but I'm not sure. Thanks again! 21:06, January 6, 2016 (UTC) :Ah, yes, however, many were bypassing and the js script activated on it by using the "Add photo" button in . Now, when you click on that button, it will warn the user not to upload there and direct them to the correct upload page. :However, that was a recent addition. Beforehand, that button was basically abused to the point where we had around 1,000 images without rationales. The number has now decreased to 713, but it's still a lot. As you can see, I've found a way to find all images without rationales using categories and DPL (shortly after I gave you this request), so it's fine now. But, thanks for replying anyway, at least. :D 23:13, January 9, 2016 (UTC) :: ''You can use a bot on the dpl list to tag them automatically ::Sorry for the late reply to this, but the bot usually doesn't get them all, so I handled it. :P VI I have another request regarding the template here. Is it possible you could get it to work here like it does on Narutopedia? What I mean is, can you get the template to allow us to tag articles for speedy deletion, put reasons in deletion tags, etc? I tried to copy the module over from Narutopedia, but I realized it still didn't work properly and gave me a "script error" or so (does it have to do with the Lua module?)... 22:05, January 24, 2016 (UTC) :Copy Module:Delete/reason too--''~UltimateSupreme'' 13:37, January 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks. Though it's still not working properly... can you handle it please? 18:58, January 25, 2016 (UTC) :::You just need to copy Module:YesNo as the message says--''~UltimateSupreme'' 17:15, January 26, 2016 (UTC) ::::Seems like it's Module:Yesno, and I also copied in Module:Error. Many thanks. :D Now, is there any way to make the templates... transparent with a border like this? The text is really hard to see the way they currently are... 18:43, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Template Infobox Colors Hello, is there anyway we can make the infoboxes "race" colors for Machine Mutants? From what it seems like the template can only use singular words to change the color, I'm just wondering if it's possible to alter that? --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 17:36, March 5, 2016 (UTC) :Just use '''machine' for colors then(?)--''~UltimateSupreme'' 17:54, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Thanks UltimateSupreme, now my last question is there anyway to increase the image size in your infoboxes to 300px without them losing quality like narutopedia's infoboxes? --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 18:32, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Request Sorry for bothering you but for some reason the Right Content Template is immensely compressed is there any way to fix this, thanks in advance! --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 05:35, April 3, 2016 (UTC) :Appears properly on my my end--''~UltimateSupreme 06:41, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Sorry for bothering you, man do you know what's been up with the: and templates they seem to be really large. I've seen this problem in Naruto wiki too —[[User:New World God|''NWG 7K]] 08:56, May 4, 2016 (UTC) ::We don't use those on naruto. I made a change. See if it fixed it--''~UltimateSupreme 09:45, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Attack Infoboxes Hi, Supreme! Would you be able to do me the favour of editing the technique infobox, and adding in "Viz print media" and "English anime" optional parameters? Some techniques, such as the Continuous Die Die Missiles, have different names in the Viz manga; in this case, "Death Missile Chain". I'd really appreciate it!—Mina Țepeș 23:45, May 19, 2016 (UTC) :Added--''~UltimateSupreme'' 16:31, May 20, 2016 (UTC) :::Thanks a lot!—Mina Țepeș 18:34, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Request (If possible) Is there any possible way to create two parameters that change colors of the info-boxes, for characters? —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 00:28, June 28, 2016 (UTC) :I'm not sure. I think they automatically changed color according to their race--''~UltimateSupreme 05:55, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Infobox Request Hello, Ultimate is there any possible way to create this type of template for this wiki, where the infobox is made onto a separate page like this http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Infobox:Boruto_Uzumaki. I would assume this will make it easier to load the page during editing. Since I've been having some trouble loading the page --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 17:32, July 15, 2016 (UTC) :It might be possible though I don't think any of our pages are big enough to need such a separation. The main reason to do it on np was so that we could lock the infoboxes to editors and rest to everyone (this has become quite redundant since anons were disabled)--''~UltimateSupreme 18:00, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Request:Mainpage Hello, Ultimate is there anything we can do to change the mainpage's name from Dragon universe to 'Dragon Ball Universe'? --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 17:27, September 2, 2016 (UTC) I think it would be better to add the "Wiki" part too Godccolo (talk) 19:52, September 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Another request, can you edit the name here too?http://dragonballuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Sitename :::Contact staff for that--''~UltimateSupreme 16:02, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Request:Bot With the use of your bot can you please change "Kame Sennin Training Arc" to the "Kame-Sennin Training Arc", also "Majin Bū Arc" to "Majin Boo Arc". -- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 19:31, June 2, 2017 (UTC) :Sorry, forgot. Will do soon.--''~UltimateSupreme'' 16:21, June 14, 2017 (UTC) Request Is there anyway to get the "icons" to the right? I was trying to implement it earlier and couldn't seem to do it. -- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 10:22, June 14, 2017 (UTC) :Sent for review--''~UltimateSupreme'' 16:21, June 14, 2017 (UTC) Re:Message Glad to see some good news come out of this. Thanks for checking on that then, Supreme.—Mina Țepeș 18:52, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Wikirail Hello, UltimateSupreme there is a small issue wiki the wiki rail, can you please adjust it. Thank you very much in advance -- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 22:10, July 14, 2017 (UTC) :It was something very specific that used to cause this (like an unclosed tag somewhere). But I can't recall what exactly. Your best bet is --''~UltimateSupreme'' 06:46, July 15, 2017 (UTC)